Unexpected
by XDark-PriestessX
Summary: My very first fanfic. This a story that just came to me after watching an ep. of Inu. with Sesshy in it. It's mainly about me and Sesshomaru, but it has everyone else in it. But no Naraku! i hate him!
1. Travel to the Feudal Era

Attention: I only own my stuff, nothing Inuyasha wise.

_**My Time With Sesshomaru**_

My name is Lesley and this is one of the fan-fiction ideas that I've had. I'm a very unique kind of person, I like to be different. I never would've suspected any of this stuff would happen to me. So, with that said, here's my very first fan-fiction.

Chapter 1

I'm laying in bed one night dreaming about Lord Sesshomaru when suddenly, there's a knock on my bedroom door! Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin all come in my room, Sesshomaru told me to get dressed into a Japanese outfit he brought. I quickly get dressed and ran back to my room to Sesshomaru and the others.

Rin asks me, "Do you want to come with us?" Of course, I was stunned. I just stood there for a second and then answered, "I'd love to!" So I wrote my dad and little sister, Sarah, a note and grabbed some stuff and stuffed it into a small backpack that was lying on m floor. Once I was ready to go, Lord Sesshomaru took me up in his arms and carried me all the way to Feudal Japan.

When we came up from out of the well, I hopped out of Sesshomaru's arms and looked all around me. It was just like what Kagome saw when she crawled out of the well for the first time, except for Inuaysha of course. It was so beautiful! I'd never seen so many beautiful trees!

While I was staring at the beautiful scene, Sesshomaru said, "Let's go." Jaken was busy looking me over and didn't notice that we were leaving. Suddenly, he realized that we were leaving and yelled, "Wait! Mi'Lord!" I laughed silently to myself and he started running towards us, but stopped.

Rin turned around and asked, "What's the matter Master Jaken?" Then me, Sesshomaru, and Rin all walked over to see what was wrong. Jaken said, "I feel someone coming Mi'Lord!" We all stopped for a second and I saw a little speck of the brightest red I'd ever seen walking towards us. Once it got closer, I squinted my eyes and realized, "Inuyasha!"

Lord Sesshomaru gave an evil glare. When Inuyasha and the others got closer, Inuyasha noticed I was with Sesshomaru and yelled, "Another human girl!" Sesshomaru got mad and pulled out Tokijin and him and Inuyasha got into a huge fight, as usual. I knew that this was going to last a while so I found a large rock and sat on it to watch. Shortly afterwards, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came to sit with me.

I asked Kagome if it was fun being able to make Inuyasha fall just by saying "Sit Boy!" She said, "Yeah, it is pretty fun, especially when he's being a big jerk!" I laughed. Suddenly, I felt something (or someone) touch my ass. I knew instantly who it was, I slapped Miroku straight across the face causing him to fall off the rock.

Sango turned to me and said, "Good job!" Then Rin came up and jumped into my lap. "Isn't Lord Sesshomaru doing so good!" Then Kagome said that those two will never stop fighting! Everyone, including me, all agreed. Shippo asked me if I was from Kagome's world. I answered, "Well, sorta, I mean, um, I'm not from Japan."

Then we all got into a huge conversation and didn't even notice that Kouga was coming. We didn't even know he was there until he came up to Kagome. She was talking about the Shikon Jewel

when he took her hand in his. She immediately stopped talking and looked at him.

Of course, that set off Inuyasha and he dropped his fight with his brother and went to pounce on Koga. It back fired and Kouga and Inuyasha got into a fight. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" I majorly cracked up!

Sesshomaru and Jaken were standing and watching from the side. Suddenly, Sesshomaru said, "Let's go." Me and Rin jumped off the rock, said bye to the others, and ran off to Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. As we were walking along, Rin up on my shoulders, Sesshomaru stopped and said, "oh yeah, I have a little something for you."

I started to talk Jibber-jabber like I do when I'm stunned, "m-m-me?" Then he took out a small box with holes in it and handed it to me. Rin started to jabber of what it was but Sesshomaru "shushed" her. I opened the box and it was a little baby Kirara! It was the most adorable little thing I'd ever seen!

Jaken was a little jealous because he never got any king of presents from Lord Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru told us to stay here and for Jaken to start a fire for "us girls." As soon as Sesshomaru was out of sight and long gone Jaken started to taunt me about my Kirara.

Rin ignored him and started playing with Kirere (that's what I named her). Sesshomaru was getting close and Jaken knew, so he stopped tormenting me. I sat there for a second thinking, "how am I going to get back at him? Cry and tell Sesshomaru that Jaken was tormenting me, or tell him Jaken called him fluffy?"

I gave my famous "sierra" look (she's a friend of mine). Then I started crying just as Sesshomaru came walking up. He asked, "what's wrong?" I pointed to Jaken and said he was teasing me about my outfit.

He walked up to me and sat down, put my head against his chest, and hugged me. "Don't worry about Jaken, you look beautiful in that outfit!" I heard Rin giving a small giggle and I stopped crying. Jaken started to twitch and back up.

I gave him a quick "sierra" look then pointed to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and Sesshomaru said, "stay here, I'll be right back." He walks over to Jaken, grabs his head and walks into the forest. I give a very evil smile and think, "that'll teach him to tease me!"

Rin comes and sits down next to me and asks where Sesshomaru and Jaken went. I told her, "don't worry they'll be right back." When they got back, Jaken was pretty roused up. I had NO idea what happened to him but I liked it.

Then we all went to sleep. I slept next to Sesshomaru, his fluffy-thing is so warm! Rin slept next to the fire and Jaken slept as far away as possible. (Hee hee hee) When we woke up, me and Rin headed to the closest body of water.

We were in luck to find a hot spring! We got in and were relaxing when I heard something in the bushes. I froze for a second and listened. Then Rin picked up a rock and threw it. Out fell jaken! Me and Rin both screamed and Jaken ran for it! "How rude!" I said. Rin agreed.

We got out and Sesshomaru got in. By the time Sesshomaru got back me and Rin had a little breakfast ready. After we ate we all headed out. I was carrying Kirere and Rin was petting her. We were walking along when suddenly Sesshomaru says, "I feel something coming."

We stopped and a demon popped out of no where. Me and Rin screamed and ran for cover. While Sesshomaru plunged at the demon and slashed at him with his nails, I looked at my nails. "They're almost as long as Lord Sesshomaru's!" Rin said.

I looked at my nails again and decided 'she's right!' Lord Sesshomaru was coming back and he had something in his hand. It was a jewel shard! He handed it to me along with a little pack to put it in. I put the shard in the pack and stuck the pack in my pocket.

As we were walking along again, we see some of Naraku's poison insects. I suggested we follow them and maybe we can find Naraku. Sesshomaru said that I looked tired and to get up on his back and he would carry me.

I hopped up and Rin and Jaken jump on Ah Un. Then we took off again. We were following the poison insects when I started to feel sleepy for some odd reason. Next thing I knew, I was asleep! When I woke up I was still on Sesshomaru's back and we were still going to find Naraku.

Of course, with my luck, we ran into Inuyasha and the group again! Sesshomaru didn't notice at first, but I did. Of course I didn't say anything, thinking maybe they wouldn't fight. That was an idiotic idea.

They see each other eventually and apparently, Sesshomaru forgot I was on his back and started fighting his brother! "Hello! Do ya mind puttin me down?" I yelled over the noise those two were making. They both stopped and Sesshomaru put me in his arms ands set me down on a big rock.

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" Sesshomaru said, then the two got into a fight again. The others came and sat by me again, only, Miroku was NOT sitting by me! Sango and Kagome sat by me this time. When Sango sat down I said, "hi again! I want you to meet my new friend!" I pulled out my little Kirere from behind me.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Kagome said. "Her name's Kirere," I told them. "Did Sesshomaru give her to you?" Shippo asked. I nodded yes. "That's so sweet!" Kagome said. Suddenly, Jaken comes up to me and starts nagging at me, that I shouldn't communicate with Sesshomaru's rivals. I told him to bug off and he finally went away.

I gave another "sierra" look and yelled, "Sesshomaru! Jaken called you FLUFFY!" His eyes turned blood red and Inuyasha froze. Jaken started to run for his life and Sesshomaru just dropped his fight with Inuyasha and took off after Jaken.

"He'll be dead before you know it," Inuyasha said. I gave a really evil look and then the woods in the distance lit up with a big blue light. "We might want to run now," Kagome stammered. My eyes widened and I thought, "did Sesshomaru just turn into a full-demon?"

I was right, because Inuyasha said that light meant that Sesshomaru transformed into demon. I was like, "oh, SHIT!" Did Sesshomaru just KILL Jaken! I thought. I heard Jaken scream and saw him run out from the woods.

I see Inuyasha pull out Tetsuiaga and Kagome runs behind him. I start to flip out remembering Rin! I grab her and push her in a bush and tell her, "Stay Hidden!" I hand her Kirere and run up to Inuyasha just as Sesshomaru comes through the forest looking for Jaken!

I go back to sit on my rock and watch, "he's so hot when he's mad!" I think to myself. Inuyasha looks determined and Jaken is scared half to death! It's so funny! Inuyasha starts to yell at Sesshomaru, but he ignores Inuyasha.

Just then Sesshomaru starts drooling that Miasma stuff and I freak out majorly! Kirara transforms and takes the gang up in the air and away from the Miasma. Ah Un pick up Rin with Kirere and then picks up Jaken.

Once again, I'm forgotten and Ah Un start taking off. I try yelling for him, but he doesn't hear me. Then I think, "I need to get to a higher place!" So I jump off my rock and quick as possible, I try climbing up the side of a mountain hoping to get to the top before the Miasma gets to me!

I climb as fast as I can but the Miasma still gets to me. I try to cover my face with my sleeve but the Miasma is to powerful to block out. I start coughing but still try to climb the mountain. Finally I give out and fall.

I try to move, but I'm paralyzed from the Miasma. I'm laying on the ground, almost completely out, when I see Sesshomaru's eyes go back to normal. The Miasma starts to clear but I still can't move. I've blacked out but not completely, and I feel someone pick me up.

Then I pass out all-over. I wasn't sure of how long I'd passed out for, but when I woke up it was dark. I rubbed my eyes to see what happened and saw Rin sitting by me, watching me. Sesshomaru was sitting across the fire just sitting there, staring into the forest.

And Jaken was, once again, sitting as far away as possible. He gave me an evil glare and I gave him an "I'll get you" look. He looked out on the forest then. I gave a satisfied look and went to sleep.

When I woke up Jaken was watching to Rin and Sesshomaru was sitting next to me, waiting for me to get up. I stand up and everyone looks at me. Lord Sesshomaru stands up as well and then Jaken and Rin follow. I pick up Rin and Kirere and put them up on my shoulders and we start off.

Its about noon-ish and we're walking, Rin on my shoulders playing with Kirere (who's on my head), Jaken walking along side Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru walking way in front of me. I'm just staring at the beautiful few when we meet another demon. Only this one senses that I have a Jewel Shard and starts after me!

Sesshomaru launches Tokijin at it but it dodges. As its running after me, me running and screaming like crazy, its shouting a lot of things that get me ticked off! Finally I've had it and my eyes turn blood-shot red and I stop dead in my tracks.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin are standing behind the demon watching me. My hair starts to flailing around and I start to glow. A whirl of wind starts to flare around me and I start transforming into my fan-character, Myou-Hana.

When I've completely transformed I was standing there absolutely clueless, I was Myou-Hana! Rin is staring at me in amazement and Jaken was stuttering like crazy! Lord Sesshomaru is watching me closely, impressed.

Then I remember the demon, I pull out my sword, Tensuiga, and slice the demon in half. It decinegrates and I grab the Jewel Shard before it hits the ground. They're all standing there waiting for me to change back, but I say,

"I think I'll stay in my character form! LOL!"So we're walking and Rin asked what my character's name was. "Myou-Hana," I replay. "So Myou-Hana do you have a demon form? Or are you a half-demon?" Sesshomaru asks.

"You really wanna see my demon-form? Just don't attack !" I say. "I just have to get really pissed off first," I give jaken a sly look. He gives me a very scared look then starts to run away. I chase after him and he starts yelling at me.

I get mad at some of the things he says and my eyes turn blood red again. I chased him back to where Sesshomaru and Rin was. Once again, my hair whirls, I start to glow, and a whirlwind surrounds me.

The whirl wind grows larger and the glow practically lights up the entire forest! Apparently, Inuyasha and the gang were near by. They thought Sesshomaru had transformed into a demon and ran over to see what was going on.

They were surprised to see a large dog-demon and Sesshomaru in his human-form. Inuyasha was about to attack when Rin yelled, "no! That's Myou-Hana!" Then Kagome asked, "who's Myou-Hana?" Then Inuyasha asked what happened to the other girl Sesshomaru was with.

Rin pointed to me and said, "She's right there!" I changed back into Myou-Hana's human form. They still looked confused so I changed back into my other/first form. Inuyasha's group looked completely lost.

Then Miroku said, "Wow! We didn't know you were a dog demon!" I said that I didn't either until I got so pissed off at this demon. Then I explained the whole situation of me transforming. "Her demon form looks a lot like your's Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said. Then I transformed into Myou-Hana.

We all set off in our separate ways. It was getting dark and I was getting tired. We stopped and Sesshomaru made a fire. I sat up against a tree and look at my hair. I grab my bag and pull out my mirror. I look in the mirror and see the moon-shape on my forehead and the stripes on my cheeks.

"This is so weird! Yet so cool!" I say softly. Then I look at my nails, they're even longer than usual, and so much cleaner! "Dang!" I quietly say to myself. Rin notices me and walks over and sits in my lap. She points to my eyes, "now they're the right color!" she says.

I look in my mirror again and they were a beautiful amber color, just like Sesshomaru's! "Nice outfit," Sesshomaru says. I jump like 50ft. in the air! I was not expecting that! "Th-th-thanks!" I stutter. Then I look over and play with the streaks in my hair.

It's so fun to play with! Then, something stepped on me or someone so I look back and there's Jaken standing on my tail! My eyes turn red and he backs off. They go back to normal. I start playing with my tail when my ears pick something up!

Sesshomaru hears it to and we get up at the same time. "What is it Myou-Hana?" Rin asks me. "I don't know," I answer back. "A demon perhaps?" Jaken says. Sesshomaru says, "Let's go." I pick up Rin and Kirere and start after Sesshomaru.

Now, normally Sesshomaru would sniff it out, but this time I did. I sniff the air and say, "Wait a second! I feel a Jewel Shard coming! No! 3!" Sesshomaru looked surprised. I was pretty surprised myself! I didn't know I could sense the presence of a Jewel Shard!

Well, we followed the smell and I saw Jakotsu! I stood there and twitched for a while. Then I put Rin down and told her to run for it. When she saw Suikotsu she ran like there was no tomorrow!

Then Ginkotsu showed up and I pulled out Tensuiga, my sword.

Jaken was long gone and Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin. "I'll take Jakotsu," I said and headed off after him. Sesshomaru took after Suikotsu. That only left Ginkotsu. Lucky us, I think, Inuyasha showed up and pulled out Tetsuiaga. I took a shot at Jakotsu and hit directly. But I guess that wasn't enough.

He launched an attack with his snake sword, I jumped but not quick enough. It hit me and I went flying back into a tree. I struggled up and with my good arm struck him with my nails. But once again it didn't do much good. Sesshomaru uses Tokijin to attack Suikotsu and Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar to attack Ginkotsu.

Suddenly, Suikotsu left and Ginkotsu followed. I swung at Jakotsu one more time, missed and he swung. He hit directly and the blast was so strong, that it blew me into the farthest tree! Jakotsu picked me up and left after the other two. Before we were completely out of range, I heard Inuyasha say, "hey, where's your girlfriend?" Sesshomaru got pissed then realized I wasn't there.

I looked down at him as he tried to find out where I was. Then I completely blacked out. When I woke up I was tied up in a rope. "Now that is annoying," I say in an annoyed tone. Then I sarcastically remark, "oh, what's a girl to do?" I roll my eyes and cut the rope with my fingernail.

I make a small peep-hole in the door to look to make sure no one was there. Of course there was, I stepped back for a second thinking of how I was going to get out. Then I decided to just knock them out, for now. I knock down the door and when they come after me I jump up.

They run into the wall and conk out. "Boo-yah!" I yell, then quickly cover my mouth. I look from side to side and run for it. When I got to a corner I pull out Tanesuiga and peep out.

Well, thats the end of the first chapter! I'll try to get new chapters up every other day or so, so keep checking. Sayonara!


	2. Trouble with the Band of Seven

Chapter 2!

Reviews

soaringangel101- thanks, I try! Lol!

Yeah! Chapter 2 is up finally!

Chapter 2

That room was empty, or so I think. I run across and Suikotsu jumps on top of me! I land on my stomach and he holds my hands down. "Thought you could get away did you!"he yells. "I don't think, I know!"I shoot back and wrap my legs around him and pull him off me. I stumble up and get Tanesuiga ready. He laughs and says, "do you really believe you can beat me!"I get angry and my eyes turn red again.

He backs off a little, then calls Ginkotsu and Jakotsu. My eyes return to normal and I run for my freaking life! I still have Tanesuiga in my hands but I know it wont help. I'm still running when I trip over something.

I wasn't sure of what it was, but when I tried to get back up, my ankle hurt so much that I just fell back down. The 3 men caught up to me and I'm thinking, "oh, shit! I'm stupid, dead, and stupid! Their going to kill me now!"

I hold my ankle and they walk up to me, then Suikotsu says, "Normally, we'd kill you right now,"I get a worried expression on my face, "but we're going to keep you alive just until Lord Sesshomaru gets here. Then, we'll kill you both!"

They start laughing and the expression on my face gets even more worried. Ginkotsu picks me up and flings me over his shoulder. My ankle still hurts so I can't go anywhere. When we get back to the castle, they tie me up again only this time a lot tighter.

And they tie my hands, feet, and arms. I screamed like crazy but, as much as I tried I couldn't get out of the ropes. I finally stop squirming and screaming and go to sleep. I awake to a sharp blow to the head. I shake my head and look up. Suikotsu glares down at me and tells me, "time to go!"

Jakotsu pulls me up and I shot an evil glare at him. He pushed me at Ginkotsu who, once again, picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. We went outside and I could smell Sesshomaru's scent. I screamed for him and Suikotsu smiled, "Scream all you want, that'll just get him here quicker!"

They all laugh and I could tell that I was starting to cry. I tried my hardest to hold it back but I couldn't. "Sesshomaru! Help!" I screamed. The 3 men were still laughing and I was still crying and screaming. I sniffed the air and could tell Sesshomaru was really close.

Suddenly, he popped out of the woods and I screamed. I finally regained my bravery and screamed, "No! Go back! It's a trap!" He looked at me and pulled out Tokijin. "No you idiot! Go back or they'll kill you!"I screamed. Suikotsu wasn't very happy with me, obviously, and Ginkotsu could tell.

So he threw me on the ground and Jakotsu yelled, "Shut up!" putting his sword against my throat. My eyes got really big and my breathing got really heavy. Suikotsu pulls me up by the arm and put his claw things up to me.

I can feel how sharp they are and start really freaking out. He makes a little scratch across my cheek and yells out to Sesshomaru, "If you try to attack me, I'll use the girl as a shield!" Now I'm crying even worse than before, not to mention I still have that wound from Jakotsu.

Sesshomaru puts Tokijin away slowly and Jakotsu and Ginkotsu take off after him! I get my breathing back to normal and scream, "Forget me! Just kill them, NOW!" He looks surprised but still won't attack Suikotsu.

But he does take out Jakotsu and Ginkotsu. Suikotsu gets annoyed and yells at me, "If you don't shut up I'll kill you anyway!" Then I shoot back, "I don't care, kill me! As long as you die!" Now he's had it with me and throws me on the ground.

He pulls out his sword and puts it up to me and I yell, "kill me for all I care! But then Sesshomaru won't hold back on killing you!" He thinks about it for a second and puts away his sword. Once again, I open my big fat mouth and yell, "What! To scared to face Sesshomaru?"

Then he picks me up and slaps me. Then I think, "What the hell am I doing! I'm going to get myself killed! Not to mention I bet Sesshomaru thinks I'm a complete fool!" But I still keep at it, trying to get him to kill me.

Finally, he's had it with me and grabs me by the neck. I get worried again, but give him an evil glare. He starts to choke me and yell at me to stop taunting him. I try to pull his hand off my throat but he's stronger than me with that Jewel Shard.

My head starts to spin and I can't breathe or see straight. I can just faintly hear him still yelling at me. Now all I can see is a big blur and I try to squirm out of his hands. But my wrists and ankles are still tied. I know its no use so I stop squirming and close my eyes.

He's just about choked me to death when I feel the ropes around me being cut. Suikotsu drops me in disbelief and I open my eyes. I grab my neck and gasp for air. I'm still to weak to walk so I just look behind me and there's Sesshomaru, holding Tokijin.

My eyes get really big and I think, "Was Sesshy the one who cut the ropes?" I have a little strength back and I try to get up. But I just fall back down, then I think, "I'll just trip him from behind!" So him still being stunned, I slip my feet around his ankles and pull him down.

Once he hits the ground I try again to stand. My legs are kinda wobbly but, I manage to stay up. I start running towards Sesshomaru when I feel someone grab my ankle! It's Suikotsu! I still don't have enough strength to fight back so I scream. He starts to get up and pulls me up with him.

When we're standing up completely, he's holding me one arm around my neck, the other around my waist. I give an evil smile and he tells me not to scream. "Oh, I'm not going to scream" I choke out, he looks satisfied, "I'm going to SING!"He looks really confused.

(Just for those of you who are also confused, go see Ms. Congeniality) Sesshomaru also looks confused, "Allow me to explain!" I tell them, "Solar-plex," nail him in the stomach, "in-step!" Step on his toe. "Nose! Groin!" He lets go and falls to the ground.

Then I run over to SEsshomaru and hide behind him. He turns around and picks me up. We leave before Suikotsu can get up. After we found Jaken and Rin, we took off again. We walked all day long, no clue where we were going.

By night I made a fire and took Rin to find the hot springs. Once we found them and got in Rin asked me, "How did you stay alive?" I looked at her, surprised, then answered, "I don't know! Luck and Sesshomaru mostly!"

She just blinked, then came over to me and gave me a big hug and said, "I'm just glad your alive!" I hugged her and said, "me too Rin, Me too!" We relaxed a little longer and then got out. When we got back to camp Jaken was standing up and Sesshomaru was sitting by the fire.

Jaken walked over to Rin and said, "follow me!" He started walking away and Rin followed. Once they were out of sight I walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. "What was _that_ all about?"I asked.

He just kept quiet. "Hey, thanks for saving me," I said silently. He looked kinda surprised. "You should learn to save yourself, just incase I don't get there in time!" Sesshomaru said calmly. I blushed and turned away. "Will you teach me, how to not get captured?"I asked. He looked up and said, "who else is there?"

My eyes got wide and, before I could hold myself back, I squealed and hugged Sesshomaru. But then I quickly backed off, realizing what I just did. I turned away and I turned redder than a tomato! "Your welcome!" He said, very surprisingly.

I was able to turn back and face him again. "We'll start training you tomorrow,"he said. "Thanks, . . . again,"I said softly. Then to my surprise he asked, "so how did you get away from them the first time?" I started to stutter, "I-i-i-I just knocked out the guards and ran." "Then Suikotsu caught you?" Sesshomaru asked.

I nodded then said, "We need to take out the leader, then the rest will be easy!" "Bankotsu" Sesshomaru said. "Who's that?" I asked. "The leader of the band of seven," he told me. We both sat there for a second thinking until we heard footsteps.

Rin and Jaken came out of the woods. "All clear, Mi' Lord!" Jaken replied. Sesshomaru just nodded. "We should go to sleep now," I said. Rin rushed over to me and put my tail next to me so she could lay on it.

I smiled when she laid down and yawned. Jaken went across the fire from Sesshomaru and went right to sleep. I looked at Rin again, who was fast asleep, and said, "she's so Kawaii!" Then we both went to sleep. I woke up early the next morning and decided just to sit there until everyone else woke up.

When Sesshomaru woke up, I woke up Rin, who woke up Jaken. Once we were on our way, Rin on my shoulders playing with Kirere, I joked to her, "we should've left Jaken there and left without him!" We both laughed. Fortunately, he didn't hear me. About mid-day, I suggested we stop so I could get Rin some food.

We found a river and me and Sesshomaru went down to it, leaving Jaken to baby-sit Rin. Sesshomaru taught me how to catch, the biggest fish and fix them. We come back with so much fish that we didn't even eat half of it!

So I wrapped them up and put them in my pack so they weren't wasted. After we were ready to go, I picked Rin up on my shoulders and we left. Nothing exciting happened that day until night time came.

We were walking and it was getting late but nobody noticed. That is, until Rin started yawing. "It's getting late, we should stop," I told Sesshomaru, taking Rin off my shoulders and putting her I my arms.

We stopped at a creek and I sat down next to the fire that Sesshomaru made and set Rin on my tail like the night before. She's still fast asleep so I just sit there and try to go to sleep myself but I can't. Sesshomaru walks over to me and tells me to give Rin to Jaken and follow him.

So I pick her up in my arms and stand, I walk over to Jaken and put Rin in his lap. "Shhh! Don't wake her up!"I yell quietly so I don't wake her up. Then I walk off with Sesshy into the woods. Once we're far enough he stops and says, "you should train."

I nod and ask, "how should I start?" He pops his knuckles and says, "you should start with trees." I look at my nails and quick as a flash cut a tree that was behind me. It falls a couple seconds afterwards. "Pretty good,"Sesshomaru says, "now try your sword."

I pull out Tanesuiga and close my eyes. I turn around and Tanesuiga starts to glow. I swing my sword and about 10 of the biggest trees disinigrate. I turn back around towards Sesshomaru ans ask, "was that good?" He nods and we do some more training about a half an hour when Sesshomaru says, "Lets go back and tomorrow you can be in your fight."

I have kind of a worried look on my face and ask, "already!" He walks over to me and I put away Tanesuiga and he says, "don't worry, you'll have your first fight with someone weaker than you!"very evilly.

We walk back to camp, I take Rin back from Jaken, and we all go to sleep. The next morning comes and I'm very excited for my first fight! I kinda have an idea of who it is, but I'm not sure exactly. I pull out the fish from yesterday and everyone (except Sesshomaru of course) takes some.

I wrap up the remaining fish again and we take off. We walk all morning then around noon Sesshomaru smells the air ans says, "he's close." We all know who he's talking about because I can smell him too and me and Rin roll our eyes.

"Here we go again!" I exclaim. "What do you mean?"Sesshomaru asked. "The day you and Inuyasha stop fighting will be the day my sister is nice all day long!" I told him. "Well, you'll just have to miss that" he told me, "because we're not fight today." I looked at him funny. Then he said something I didn't really want to hear,

"Your are!" I started twitching, "m-m-m-me! I can't fight Inuyasha! He'll kill me, you're the only one who can fight him and not DIE!" He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Nani!(what)" I yelled.

"He's weak, you'll easily beat him," Sesshomaru told me. I glared at him and he glared back. I smelled Inuyasha's scent and tried to quietly slip away but Sesshomaru grabbed the back of my Kimono and pulled me backwards.

"You'd better be there to back me up!"I yelled. "Of course I will! You can't fight alone yet!" he told me. Then I started to walk beside him, shaking like crazy and he let go of my kimono. "I hate you," I said in a low voice, crossing my arms.

We found Inuyasha and the most hilarious conversation started. Kagome and Sango waved me over to them but I told them that I couldn't. Actually, I mouthed it, but SAME DAMN THING! They asked me why and I told them 'you'll see, I'm going to die!' They looked really confused, then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started yelling at each other.

Sorry guys, that's the end of this chapter. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can get it typed! But I rarely get to go on the computer anymore. So TTYL! Sayonara till next time! Please review!


	3. Meeting Bankotsu

Reviews-

Firesoulliz: thanks, I'm sure yours is good. But I think my other story is much better!

dOGGY-dOO-lOVER: hee-hee! Well, I like to write in my view because it actually feels like its happening. I know it sounds weird, but oh well. I try:) will do!

Shannon: thanks! I try my hardest, not to mention I write so much! Hee hee!

CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3 of "My Time with Sesshomaru!" Now it starts getting good, the chapters will be a little shorter than last time. Just because its hard to type when its so long. Well, don't forget to review!

They were about to fight, but then Sesshomaru yelled, "I won't be fighting you today. Somebody else will be taking my place!" Inuaysha and everyone looked so confused except one me of course. Then I walked up to Sesshomaru and whispered, "do I have to do this?"

He nods 'yes.' "I really hate you, yah know that!"I tell him. Everyone gasps and Inuyasha yells, "I can't fight her!" Then, stupidly, I yell, "what! To scared I'll kick your ass!" He got mad and I quickly said, "that was stupid!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiaga and I got a little scared but I pulled out Tanesuiga.

Sesshomaru backed off and Inuyasha ran towards me. I heard Kagome scream, "no! Inuyasha!" He didn't notice though. I closed my eyes real quick and then started towards Inuyasha. Our swords clash and I whispered to him, "this is my first fight, so go easy on me!"

We both jumped back and Inuyasha got ready to use Wind Scar! My sword started to pulse and, like I couldn't control it, I used my attack which made the Wind Scar backfire on Inuyasha! I looked at my sword, which was glowing, and everyone (including Sesshomaru) looked at me in amazement.

"Wow!"I said. "Did. . she. . .just?"I heard Kagome stutter. "No-one's ever back-fired the Wind Scar before! Not even Sesshomaru!"Miroku said. Even Inuyasha was stunned at what I just did! I looked back at Sesshomaru and gave him a "did I just do that!" look.

He nodded. I started to walk back to him when Rin yelled, "Look out!" I swung around and saw Inuyasha coming down on me with his nails! "Oh, shit!"I yelled and jumped away just in time! I was breathing so hard, I almost didn't notice Inuyasha yelling, "blades of blood!"

I tried to block it with my sword but one hit me in the leg. I screamed and flew back! I put my hand over the cut and I was sitting on the ground. Inuyasha was about to launch another attack at me when Sesshomaru jumped in and blocked it.

I sighed in relief and those two started fighting. "Ha! I told you! You two will NEVER stop fighting!"I yelled at Sesshomaru when Kagome and the others, including Rin, ran over to me and pulled me off the battle field. "Kagome grabbed her first aid kit and started tending to my cut.

"Thanks,"I told her. "No problem!"she said. "You just got into a fight with Inuyasha and lost yet your still joking around with Sesshomaru!"Sango asked me. I smiled and said, "well, I told him." Rin ran to me and hugged me and asked, "are you ok, Myou-Hana?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'm fine."I answered. "Your just lucky Sesshomaru was there to back you up!"Sango scolded me. I gave her a guilty smile. We sat and talked until me and Kagome both said a Jewel Shard!"

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku look at me funny and Kagome asks, "you can sense jewel shards?" I shrug and say, "yeah, just found that out not to long ago!" Everyone looks at me in surprise, "what!"I yell.

Then Kagome says, "the shard is getting closer!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stop fighting and Inuyasha sniffs the air. "Damn! Not him!"he says quietly. I sniff the air and laugh. "Haha!"I say to Inuyasha. He glares at me and Kagome asks, "who?"

"Jakotsu,"I say giggling. She gets an annoyed looks and I ask, "Nani(what)?" She glares at me and pulls her bow and arrow out. Everyone else pulls out their weapons(including me). We feel the ground shaking and know it's the Band of Seven.

I giggle then remember what happened last time and run behind Sesshomaru. "I do not like them!"I tell them. Ginkotsu comes out with the same people who kid-napped me and then I saw someone else. "Who's that?"I ask Sesshomaru, coming out from behind him.

"Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven,"Kagome explains. I bite my lip and Bankotsu asks Suikotsu, "is she the one?"pointing at me. "What? What did I do?"I squeal looking confused(even though I knew exactly why). Suikotsu nods and I get a little scared, thinking of could happen.

"What did I do?"I yell to Bankotsu. "Escape,"he says calmly. "Oh, shit!"I mumble, biting my lip. Then I look at Bankotsu and start twitching majorly, then to my surprise, I go all googly over him! Suddenly, he jumps up and lands right in front of me!

Banryuu slung over his shoulder. "Hi!"he says. My eyes get really wide and I glare at him, but only for a split second. Because before I could stop myself I blurted out, "your hot!" Everyone looked at me funny and I said, "wait. . .did that just come out of . . . my mouth?" Kagome twitched and Sesshomaru looked at me like I was an insane, phsyco, freak!

"I didn't say that, course not! Not me! I wouldn't say that, uh-uh!"I say looking off into a million different directions. "Oh, but you did!"Bankotsu says, looking all high and mighty(which unfortunately, made him look hotter! Damn it!). I started to blush so I turned, so he wouldn't see me blushing.

But he grabs my chin and turns my head so I have to look at him. 'I'm going to crack!'I think. Then all the others jump out and land behind Bankotsu. Then Suikotsu yells, "be careful around her! She's painful, even to me!"

I smile an evil smile and giggle, remembering yesterday. Bankotsu looks at me and I blush like crazy when he says, "a wild-fire type, huh? I like that in a girl!" I pull my chin away and turn around.

I'm brighter than a tomato and I really don't want to crack so I had to turn around before I did! (O.O) I put my hands to the side of my face and my eyes got really big! Suddenly, I heard a sword clash with another and turned to see everyone fighting!

Inuyasha fighting Jakotsu, Sesshomaru fighting Suikotsu, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku fighting Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. I just stood there and stared. Then I noticed that Bankotsu wasn't fighting and twirled around looking for him.

I saw him sneaking up behind Inuyasha, Banryuu in hand, and I pulled out my sword and swung. I hit directly and sent him back. He looked at me in surprise and I shot him my famous, "sierra look." He got up and I got my sword ready to strike again.

He got his weapon ready and then I realized everyone else had stopped fighting and were now watching us. I closed my eyes, heard Bankotsu swing, and swung. Then I heard a scream of pain. Once again, I back-fired the attack on the other person.

Bankotsu was laying on the ground, very injured, and everyone was staring at me. Some in horror, amazement, and pride. Then I yelled to Bankotsu, "you may be hot, but don't let me EVER see you trying to sneak up on Inuyasha or any of my other friends again!"

Inuyasha looked at me funny and Kagome looked at him funny. Jakotsu rushed over to Bankotsu and so did Suikotsu and Renkotsu. They helped him up and then they all left. That night we stayed with the Inu group. I made sure Sesshomaru didn't start a fight and Kagome, Inuyasha.

But they did shoot death glares at each other that even scared me a little bit. They didn't want to get into an argument with me, especially Inuyasha, knowing what I was capable of. Even Sesshomaru didn't want to get me mad.

I smiled at the thought of it and went to sleep. As did every one else, but it took Inuyasha and Sesshomaru some time to finally go to sleep. Thinking that, once the girls went to sleep, one of them was going to attack the other. And vice versa.

ok, guys. End of chapter 3. Hoped you liked it, next chapter has a little more interesting details to it. Don't forget to review my story, or I might just stop the story were it is! Until next time, Sayonara!


	4. Staying with the Band of Seven

Reviews:

Shannon: thanks, I just love writing them! Ok, I'll look over it. Hopefully it wasn't too many.

takai hunter: arigato(thank you) I'll try to keep updated every other day or so, but so far that isn't working. And I try to do a chapter for each chapter, so that one story isn't on chapter 5 while another one is on 2!

CHAPTER 4

Here's the 4th chapter of "My Time with Sesshomaru" Sorry it takes me so long, but I don't get to go on the computer as often as I used to. But I'll try to put chapters up every other day or so. But I can't promise anything.

"Wow! That was the most amazing fight I've had!"Bankotsu said excitedly. "Yeah! Her sword was even powerful enough to backfire your companion's attack!"Jakotsu proclaims, leaning against the wall. "That was quite amazing!"Suikotsu chimed in.

"Do you wish to get her back for what she did to you?"Renkotsu asked timidly. Bankotsu looked at all the damage he was inflicted upon. "No, she is an amazing girl. Powerful yet, beautiful. How do you think she'd do in the gang?"

Everyone looked at him with amazement. Then Jakotsu whined, "but she's a girl!" Bankotsu thought about it for a second then answered, "But she is quite powerful. Even for a girl!" They all agreed, except for Renkotsu. Then they all went to sleep.

Back with me

It was morning and Sesshomaru was more than ready to go. I get up and say, "thanks for letting us camp with you guys!" Then Kagome chimed in before Inuyasha could say anything, "No problem! It was kinda fun!"

I smiled, said bye to everyone, put Rin on my shoulder (who was carrying Kirere) and started taking off after Sesshomaru who was way ahead. We were walking for about 3 hours or so and nothing interesting was happening.

"I am sooooo bored!"I announce, "I wanna beat the crap out of someone!" Rin looked at me funny, "why?" Then I pulled out my sword, "cuz, now that I know what this thing does, I wanna use it!" Then we all heard someone behind us say, "well, I can give you that chance!"

I swung around and Sesshomaru stopped. I looked around, trying to see who said that, when Bankotsu walks out of the shadows! "Wha shoo talkin' 'bout?"I asked, giving him one of my looks that said, "hey!"

"Well,"and he walked up to me, "the gang and I discussed it and decided, we want you on our team." "Hey!"I squeaked. Then he grabbed my hand and make the cutest puppy-dog face I'd ever seen!

I bit my lip, knowing I couldn't resist the face, but tried anyway. Then he asked in the cutest voice, "please join us?" I started blushing and then thought back and yelled, "but your guys tried to kill my Sesshy!"

'What did she call me?'Sesshomaru thought. I pulled my hand back, turned around, and stuck my nose in the air. "but I wasn't there! I'm truly sorry for any damage they did to you,"Bankotsu explained. Sesshomaru turned around by now and he did not look happy. "I don't care what they did to me! They tried to kill Sesshomaru and you tried to kill Inuyasha!"I yelled back.

Sesshomaru and the others (including Bankotsu) were all surprised by my answer. 'Wow! She's gunna be tough to convince!'Bankotsu thought, 'I like her!' 'Wow! Did I just decline Bankotsu?'I thought. 'Myou-Hana sounds stubborn,'Rin thought to herself.

Suddenly, I felt my arm being pulled back. "Sesshomaru! What are you-?"I started, then I was interrupted by him! "She's stays with me!"he yelled at Bankotsu. "Oh!"I squealed. "Isn't that _her_ decision!"Bankotsu asked evilly.

Sesshomaru looked at me and let my arm go and asked, "well? Are you staying with me, or going with him!" I looked at Bankotsu, then at Sesshomaru. "Shit!"I whispered to myself. Rin came up to me and asked, "you won't leave me, will you?"

I looked at her, with those huge, Kawaii(cute) eyes. "Oh!"I squealed again and closed my eyes. 'What am I going to do!'I thought, 'I can't leave Sesshy! But I don't want to decline Bankotsu, wait a second! I have an idea!'

"Ok, one second you guys,"I told them, "Sesshomaru, come here for a second." I walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and walked a little away from Bankotsu. "Ok, here's the deal,"I whisper to Sesshomaru, "I go with Bankotsu for a little while. That way I can possibly find out their weaknesses!"

Sesshomaru looked at me, obviously NOT very happy! "Don't worry, I'll only stay with them for a little while, then I'll come back. I promise!"I explained, then walked back to Bankotsu. "Ok, I'll stay with the Band of Seven for about a week and see how I like it there, ok?"I told Bankotsu.

Bankotsu nodded and we started towards their castle. On the way I said, "oh yeah, and one more thing. You guys have to leave my friends along, even Inuyasha." Bankotsu nodded then picked me up. "So what changed your guys' mind about me?"I asked.

Bankotsu looked down at me with and said, "well, when Suikotsu told me you escaped I realized that you must have been pretty strong!" I blushed then noticed that his companion wasn't with him and asked, "where's Banryuu?" "It's at the castle resting,"Bankotsu answered. I snuggled down into and went to sleep.

When I woke up we were standing outside his castle. When I saw it, I shuddered a little. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you again!"Bankotsu reassured me. He started walking to the castle and I snuggled down closer to him, I was still a little afraid of them.

I guess I was shaking a little too because Bankotsu pulled me in tighter, like he was making sure I didn't get hurt. I relaxed and decided that, if they couldn't hold me last time, they definitely couldn't this time!

I had an evil smile on and everyone was there when we walked in the door. I looked at Suikotsu and Bankotsu said, "Hey! Look what I found!" He laughed and I blushed. He put me down and Jakotsu came up to greet me first.

"Hey, sorry about kidnaping you and all!"he said, smiling. I gave a sly smile and said, "oh really?" He blushed and smiled. Then I looked at Bankotsu and put my eye-brow up at him. When I started to tap my foot, he knew what I wanted.

"Oh yeah! We kind of made a deal. She'll only join us if we leave her friends alone,"Bankotsu explained to everyone else. "Awww! Does that mean Inuyasha?"Jakotsu whined. "ESPECIALLY Inuyasha!"I yelled and started tapping my foot again. They quickly learned not to mess with a girl who's tapping her foot.

Then I smiled and said, "I think you guys could use a chick's touch around here!" Then Suikotsu looked at me and joked, "well, if you find one, tell me!" He smiled and we all laughed (except Renkotsu).

Jakotsu pulled me over to the group and sat me down next to him. "Sheesh! I didn't think you guys would love me _that_ quick!"I exclaimed. Then I noticed Renkotsu glaring at me. "Don't worry, I'll try not to outsmart you!"I laughed.

I smiled and thought, 'wow! This will be a cinch!' "Hmm.. . .you guys aren't to bad when your not trying to kill me!"I said, still smiling. "Do you want to see your room?"Bankotsu asked. I nodded and got up to grab my bag.

A little way down the hall Bankotsu stops in-front of a door. I stop next to him and he opens the door to the most beautiful room I'd ever seen! The room was decorated in all blue and the bed was surrounded with beautiful curtains!

I practically died when I saw that room! I fell but luckily Bankotsu caught me before I hit the ground. He carried me in and set me on the bed. It was so comfy. "Welcome to my room!"Bankotsu exclaimed.

I snapped out of it and gave him a sly look, "your room, huh?"I asked, "and should I sleep on the floor?" He looked at me with a sly smile and answered, "nope, right there on the bed." He took my bag and hung it up on a hook.

"Let's go back out there. Before they suspect anything,"I tell him, smiling. He starts to walk out and I follow. We get back to the others and sit down. "Like your room?"Jakotsu asks. I giggle and answer, "yes, quite loverly(my word)!"

Well, I guess I should end it here. But I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Don't forget to review telling me how you like the story. Or even if you have some suggestions on what should happen sometime! But until next time, Sayonara!


	5. Unfinished Business

Reviews-

Lady Red Dragon-sorry, I try to. But my dad likes to be on the comp. All the time and whenever he's not on, my sister is! I'm really really sorry!

Shannon-thanks, I'll try to keep it updated as often as I can. But my dad and sister r on so much, I barely get time to do these stories!

CHAPTER 5

ok, guys, I am soooo freakin' sorry it took me so long to get these chapters up, but like I said, when my dad's not on the computer 24/7, my sister is. So, I'll try my hardest to keep them updated as often as I can! But I love you all and I always will! (Hee hee).

Ok, starting off where we left off last. Bankotsu just showed me my room and then we went back out to the living room. The last thing I said was, "yes, quite loverly!"(talking about my room). So, on with the story.

Then I remember my drawings. "Oh! One sec. I'll be right back!"I squeak, and run back to my room to grab my packet of drawings. I run back to where everyone is and show them all my drawings. They were really impressed. It was getting late and I was starting to get hungry.

I got up and said, "ok, now I'm going to show you how well I can cook!" Suikotsu looked at me, "no thanks, I don't want to die!" We both laughed and me and Jakotsu left to go to the kitchen. "Can I help?"Jakotsu asked, once we got in the kitchen.

"Of course! But you can't tell anyone my secret recipe!"I joked. We fixed dinner, took it out, and we all ate. After we all ate, I took the dishes back to the kitchen, put them away after I cleaned them, and went to sit with the others. "That was really good!"Ginkotsu exclaimed.

"Yeah! I didn't die!"Suikotsu joked. I smiled and smacked him in the back of the head, "you just love giving me a hard time, don't you?" We both laughed and Bankotsu asked where I learned to cook like that.

"Oh, me and my mom used to cook together all the time. I tell you what, I don't think anyone could cook as good as her!"I explained, smiling. I yawned and said, "well, it's getting late. I'm off to bed! Good-Night!" Then everyone chimed in, "Night!" I went to my room and got into bed.

"Wow! This is much comfier than sleeping under a tree!"I said quietly. Actually, I didn't mind sleeping under a tree, as long as I had Sesshomaru next to me. 'I wonder how Sesshomaru is? I haven't been able to get my mind off him since I left!'I thought, closing my eyes.

I was so tired that I went to sleep as soon as I closed my eyes. When I woke up, Bankotsu was laying right next to me. I just laid there and thought, 'dang! He's hot when he's asleep!' I sighed and, being a demon, I was able to get out of the bed without waking him up. I started to go over to my bag to get out an outfit for today. I pull out a gangsta outfit, a gothic outfit, and a preppie outfit.

"Hmm, which one?"I asked myself, "I'll get dressed once I know what mood I'm in today." I grab my CD player and CD's and go out in the main room and listen to music. I'm listening to John Cena when somebody comes and sits next to me.

"Hey Renkotsu,"I say(I could tell who it was because of his scent). "What are you doing?"he asks me, looking at me like I was insane. "It's something we do where I come from. Wanna listen?" I took off my headphones, set them on the ground, and pumped up the volume.

"This is Rap,"I told him and started rocking out again. Renkotsu just stared at me. That CD ended and I took it out and put Avril Lavigne in. "This is Rock/Pop,"I explained and started singing and rocking to it, pretending to play the electric guitar.

Suikotsu walks in the room and asks what's going on. "Rocking out! That's what we do where I come from,"I explain again and go back to rocking and singing. He comes over and sits by me, and smiles. "Jeez! If this weren't the Feudal Era, I would be scared!"I think to myself. After awhile, everyone joins in with me.

I eventually stand up and play my invisible electric guitar. Everyone wakes up and joins in with me, except Renkotsu. After awhile, I turn off the music and say, "ok, I'm bored of music. Let's eat! I've got the appetite of a hippo!" After we eat, and I've clean up the dishes, we all go outside to practice with our weapons. Me the most.

I practiced with everyone with my back-attack wave. I was good at that, bit it did take a lot of concentration. I just had to improve my other attack with my sword. But my claw attack did work out nicely. After that was done we went back inside and rested up. Then I broke the silence saying, "hey, I feel like seeing some action! I say we find Inuyasha and his gang!"

They all looked at me confused. "I thought we couldn't harm them!"Jakotsu exclaimed. "Hey! I'm all in for it! On one condition,"I told them. They looked kind of scared, "I get Inuyasha. I have some unfinished business with him,"I say smiling. We all got up and I heard Suikotsu telling Bankotsu, "I like her!" I smiled, grabbed my sword, and walked out the door, everyone else following.

"Well? Come along girls!"I yell, walking way ahead of them with my head up high. I could tell they were staring at me, bedazzled. "Dang! I've never met a girl so courageous!"Jakotsu exclaimed to Ginkotsu. I smiled, then smelled the air, searching for Inuyasha. I bit my lip and, no doubt, had a worried look on my face.

But I didn't let the others see. I smelled something, but it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Sesshomaru! I stopped and said, "wait here, I'm going to go check to see if a certain trail is still somewhere. I'll be right back." I walked off to the side, so they couldn't see or hear me. Suddenly, Sesshomaru popped out of the shadows! "Ah! Oh, gosh! You scared me!"I told him. "Where are you going?"Sesshomaru questioned me. I put my hands on my hips and said, "since when did you become my dad? FYI, we're on our way to go find Inuyasha! I'll talk to you later." I smiled and walked off, leaving him behind.

I came to an opening and Inuyasha's group standing there, ready to attack. "I guess you sensed the Jewel Shards?"I yelled to Kagome. She gasped when she noticed who yelled that. "Myou-Hana!" They all yelled. I put my hands on my hips and said, "in the flesh!" Sango started to stutter, "y-y-y-your w-with the Band of Seven?"

"Sure am!"I told her, "now are we going to talk all day or fight!" Inuyasha got Tetsusiega out and I got out Tanesuiga. "Inuyasha! I think we have some unfinished business to take care of!" We both run up and he uses Wind Scar on me. I use the Back-Attack Wave and hit him. I gave an evil smile and yelled, "I've had some training!"

He looked at me with an evil smile and yelled, "NOW!" I looked confused until I was attacked by the Wind Tunnel! I kept my feet planted firm on the ground, but I had difficulties. It stopped and I yelled, "CHEATER!" He gave another evil smile and yelled, "we had a feeling you would come back!"

I gave him my "Sierra" look and quickly jumped out of the way of Sango's Boomerang. Her eyes widened when I dodged it, then she glared at me. I stuck my tongue out then jumped up as a ball of fire came at me. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!" Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wind Scar coming at me and I quickly back-fired it at them all!

"Jeez! Are you trying to beat me or kill me!"I yelled, breathing really heavily. Then I screamed as an arrow hit me in the arm. I pulled the arrow out and said in a low voice, "Kagome. . . _you to?_" My eyes turned red and when I started to glow, everyone started to back off. I transformed into my demon-form and glared at Inuyasha's gang.

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha and Miroku pushed Sango behind him. I was growling till I saw that Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were really scared. I stopped growling and made it look like I was about to attack them, but stopped as I got within a foot of them. Then I changed back and yelled, "that'll teach you to gang up against me!"

Then I left, leaving everyone behind me in amusement and freight. I walked far into the forest and sat down under a tree and started crying. "Myou-Hana! I've missed you so much!"came a squeal. Rin ran up and tackled me, "why are you crying?" I wiped my tears and said, "I've missed you to Rin!"

Sesshomaru walked up to me. "Hi! Whatcha up to?"I asked, still smiling. "Checking up on you. How did your fight go?"he replied. My smile faded into a frown, I put my head down, and said, practically crying again, "I lost." Then I put Rin on the other side of me and still didn't look up from the ground.

Sesshomaru sat down next to me and asked, "What happened?" I threw myself in Sesshomaru's arms and started crying. "All my friends ganged up against me! Even Kagome!" He put his arms around me and hugged me while I cried. I laid there and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in Sesshomaru's arms, Rin in mine. Sesshomaru was running a nail up and down one of my stripes on my cheek, I looked up and smiled at him. I sighed and snuggled down into him. I closed my eyes then I heard something. "Jewel Shards, 1 o'clock." We stood up and I picked Rin up and woke her up.

"What's the matter?"she asked. "Someone's coming,"I told her. I sniffed the air and calmed down, "its just Bankotsu,"I told them. Rin got a little scared, "don't worry, they won't hurt you, will you!"I yell. Bankotsu walks out and says, "of course not!" I smiled and picked Rin back up. She has a small smile on her face.

I kiss her and carefully hand her to Sesshomaru. I smile and then give him a kiss. Then I wink and walk off with Bankotsu. He picks me up after we get far enough from Sesshomaru. That night, when I'm laying down, Bankotsu asks, "who do you love, me or him?" I'm faced the other way, so I bite my lip and answer, "Why do you ask?"

He turns me over and I look into his eyes. "Because, I wish to know,"he answers back. My eyes go all puppy-dogged and get wide. "Let's just go to bed,"I tell him, snuggling down and going to sleep.

Ok, chapter 5 is finished! Yes! Well, how's that for an interesting twist? I'll get the other chapters up as soon as I can. But I don't get on the computer that much anymore. So until the next chapter, Sayonara!


End file.
